finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud of Darkness/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' Show us your power. We lust...to destroy! You shall taste despair. All shall return to the void. We will...never perish... — when HP is low Darkness embraces us... — when HP is low Quickly...quickly, we shall fight! — when opponent is stronger One step...closer to the Void... — when opponent is stronger You shall be consumed... — when opponent is weaker Come...let us embrace. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' We'll spare you the time to lose hope. Such fragile foes. Death. Destruction. Ruin. The craving calls. No second chances. How annoying! Destroying you will be worth-wile! We will not... perish! The darkness calls. Begone! Now, disappear! We will crush your hopes. We are unstoppable. We've been waiting for this. At last, destruction is upon us! Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia'' No light could ever reach me... — Warrior of Light The Void surpasses all! — Garland Hope is for the weak. — Firion Presuming the role of conqueror? — The Emperor Meddlesome child! — Onion Knight Shall you lead me to further darkness? — Cloud of Darkness Give us your darkness and your light! — Cecil I sense great darkness in you. — Golbez Unreachable freedom is no better than a cage. — Bartz Ah... You long for the Void. — Exdeath Do not fear. The Void welcomes all. — Terra We won't allow you your sordid cries. — Kefka You dare face me with a clouded heart!? — Cloud The truly mighty must be leashed. — Sephiroth Gun me down, if you can. — Squall Drown within the rifts of time. — Ultimecia You can pilfer nothing from the Void. — Zidane We endow you with despair. — Kuja Clouds are meant to shroud the light. — Tidus Earthly life is no different from phantoms. — Jecht An equal...? No-you surpass...! — Shantotto Your "rules" are irrelevant. — Gabranth Even chaos shall be consumed... — Chaos ''Dissidia 012'' Light alone cannot defeat us. — Warrior of Light The cycle will end along with this world. — Garland Scatter like the petals of your rose. — Firion Wish to rule a dying world? — The Emperor Let us shroud the world in the Void! — Onion Knight Sleep in the eternal darkness. — Cloud of Darkness Your power wanes... — Cecil There is darkness within you. — Kain See the torrent of our power! — Golbez You'll pay dearly for your ignorance. — Bartz To desire the Void is but pointless. — Exdeath An intruder from the Rift? — Gilgamesh Even magic is useless against us. — Terra Your insanity lies beyond the Void. — Kefka Can you crawl your way out of despair? — Cloud You dare face us with bare hands? — Tifa You are but a false hero. — Sephiroth You face us with that bravado? — Squall Hehe, such a naive fool... — Laguna What's the point of stopping time? — Ultimecia Groveling will not help you now. — Zidane Puppet, dance to anxiety! — Kuja Existence is but a fleeting dream. — Tidus Try and summon us. — Yuna You will never be able to catch a cloud. — Jecht A power that disrupts harmony? — Shantotto We shall bind your limbs! — Prishe So your calling is meaningless to you. — Vaan Your hatred is darker than the abyss. — Gabranth Abandon hope along the way? — Lightning Such a pitiful rampage for a god. — Feral Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Destiny Odyssey III Cloud of Darkness: What can a mere child do? Onion Knight You never know until you try! Attacks Attack. — when using Tentacle of Pain Devour. — when using Tentacle of Pain or Tentacle of Scorn Bite. — when using Tentacle of Pain Thrash about. — when using Tentacle of Suffering Go. — when using Tentacle of Suffering or Tentacle of Spite Assault. — when using Tentacle of Suffering or Tentacle of Scorn Surrender! — when using Tentacle of Spite Repent! — when using Tentacle of Scorn How galling. — when using Anti-air Particle Beam Flee if you can. — when using Long-range Particle Beam How futile! — when using Wrath Particle Beam Vanish. — when using Angle Particle Beam Stand and perish! — when using Fusillade Particle Beam Perish! — when using 0-form Particle Beam My spirit seethes! — when activating EX Mode True darkness! — when EX Burst begins Succumb to the darkness! — when EX Burst is performed Unleash the shadows! — with perfect EX Burst execution Impudence! — when activating EX Revenge You called? — when used as Assist I greet you! — heard in the Theatre Scatter! — heard in the Theatre To ruin! — heard in the Theatre Be swallowed by terror! — heard in the Theatre None can resist the Void! — heard in the Theatre Victory ''Dissidia'' Hope, despair...they are what feeds me... We shall engulf everything in our shadow... One step closer to the Void... All is done for the Void. Such a simple thing... The time for destruction draws near... — when HP is low Seek no redemption in battle. — when HP is low Light and darkness never change. — when opponent is stronger Victory...how ridiculous. — when opponent is stronger How fragile. — when opponent is weaker Such a simple thing. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' What were your intentions? You dare face us with that strength? That was effortless. This will do. Good and evil are powerless. You're not even worth destroying. To go through such trouble! Defeat 'Dissidia'' A power that could surpass the Void...!? We? Fall victim to the Void...? Grrrr... In disorder, we shall return. Darkness can only return to darkness. We will wait within the Void... All is to further the darkness. — when opponent is stronger Next time, we shall consume that power. — when opponent is stronger Even this is necessary... — when opponent is weaker We must destroy more! — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Impossible, impossible! The void is eternal. It is time to rest... We shall meet again. The time has come... We will not die! That was a waste of time. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Character Quotes